


Reflect

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [22]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Caretaking, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, POV Jessica Jones, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03, Running Away, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Jessica manages to get Trish out of The Raft. They run away to El Paso for now, doing their best to move on.





	Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> OH I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TALK ABOUT S3. I'M STILL PISSED. THERE IS NO REDEEMING THEIR BULLSHIT. Anyways,,,, Trishica should have been canon. Facts. I love them twice as hard as I do before which was A LOT TO BEGIN WITH. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

It takes nearly forever — and with the promise of returned favors to certain members of the Avengers — but Jessica has Trish smuggled out of the Raft. The condition for Trish's freedom that she will be looking out for Trish like she's still an inmate, and Jessica will. God, she _will_.

They are _well_ past second chances, and hell, even the possibility of ninth and tenth chances — but, Jessica didn't know what to do with herself. If she let Trish rot.

Her ex-best friend remains docile and mute, gazing at the wallpaper for hours in their motel room instead of a tiny, static-filled box TV. The sun-drenched humidity in El Paso, Texas seeps in when Jessica opens the door for Uber Eats. A pimple-faced teen winks at Jessica. She rolls her eyes, grabbing the fast food bag and slamming him out.

"I don't know what they did to you out there, but… …" Jessica leans over the motel-cot, with Trish's back to her. She pinches Trish's chin and forces her to look at her. "… Looking for trouble _here_ will make things worse. Got it?" Jessica says softly, but grimly.

Trish's blue eyes peer back, empty.

"Got it," Trish murmurs, rolling back to the wall. It's the first thing she's spoken in weeks.

Jessica frowns and heads back to the food she ordered on the table. Southwestern tacos with zucchini, corn, tomatoes, beef wrapped in whole-wheat tortillas. She flips the channels on the box-TV, skipping immediately over the weather and a old Tom & Jerry cartoon, muttering swear words.

The familiar, overly cheerful noises of a home shopping channel blares on. Somehow, somehow hearing it, Trish snaps out of her brooding, narrowing her eyes.Jessica holds up a hand in defense.

"Hey, it was either this or another rerun marathon of Spongebob. Honestly, I'll take this plastic fork to my eyeball _first_."

A faint, slow smirk rises to Trish's mouth.

Jessica listens to her gasp out a laugh. It's beautiful and hideous, and she has missed this. She finally gets Trish to eat more than several bites and drink a cup of ice water.

Later on, Jessica dares to leave for the gas station on her own — it's not for over fifteen minutes, and Trish hasn't destroyed anything or tried to run.

There's no makeup on her but she appears less sallow and gaunt. It looks like Trish is deep breathing, meditating with her feet paced apart. Lifting up on her bare toes against the scarlet-patterned rug. She's in an oversized, navy men's sweater from the motel's " _lost and found_ " tote and a pair of Jessica's sleep-shorts. A cigarette resting between Trish's middle and ring finger, unfurling smoke like phantom-light of Texas's sunset. "How did you get that?" Jessica asks, nodding to Trish's hand.

More smoke puffs between Trish's pale pink lips.

Jessica snatches away the cigarette, dropping it into Trish's opened ice-water cup. "Can you believe they leave doors unlocked around here…?" Trish says, revealing nothing.

"I got us some beer and jalapeno chips and Fritos."

"Any bean dip?"

"… …" Jessica hesitates and rummages through plastic bag, declaring, " _Shit_."

"It's okay," Trish tells her, smiling widely in amusement. "We'll survive somehow." She bends over to reach for the cheap Styrofoam plates, and Jessica finds herself gazing over the split of her own sleep-shorts tightening obscenely into Trish's ass.

"— _I can't believe Mom thought you were a lesbian_ —"

"What?" Jessica mutters, eyes darting. Her features a little too warm.

"Remember?" Trish chuckles, plopping down on the edge of the motel-cot and digging into the Fritos. "She thought we were in a relationship… not that I would hate that, but you're definitely _not_ a lesbian," Trish comments, licking the salt off her thumb.

" _Heteroflexible, actually_ …" Jessica mutters again, chugging her whiskey bottle in hopes of drowning out her own brain.

(She can't. She can't feel for Trish like she used to as a kid. Or even a whole year ago.)

It takes going to the next gas station for the bean dip and more chips, but when she's back, Trish has turned off the room-lights. So much for asking about a cable TV movie night. Jessica toes off her boots, rucking off her jeans and guardedly looking over the other woman in bed. She may or may not be fast asleep. Jessica's own eyelids feel heavy now that she thinks about it.

Left in her underwear and white, ribbed tanktop, Jessica crawls into the motel-cot, preparing to roll with her back facing the wall.

"Jess…?"

Trish's voice drifts in. Her hand palming over Jessica's cheek, stroking up her jaw.

Her instincts scream to jolt away, to reject this loving, longing touch and Jessica stares expressionlessly, hanging her head and burying her face deep into a pillow. Trish shushes her comfortingly, rubbing the back of Jessica's neck in gentle, noticeable circles. It's not fair. Not at all fucking _fair_.

"I know," Trish whispers, her lips and her bright blonde hair grazing Jessica's earlobe, and then the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry…"

_"Don't."_

She's kissed Trish before, one late night — a 16-year-old Trish sweating out her recreation drugs and in her Patsy wig, Jessica's mouth smeared with her ruby, sparkly lipgloss. But now it's, it's, their lips meeting and opening into wet smacks. Little urging noises. Jessica flat on her back, her pale cheeks ugly-red, her tanktop wrinkling up with Trish's fingers. Trish kisses and grins against her sternum and navel, and right over Jessica's stab-scar, wriggling out of her own black tanktop with quick assistance.

Jessica bites down on her lower lip, arching slightly when her underwear nudges aside.

Trish's mouth places a hot, welting kiss to her inner thigh, and her mound. She can feel Trish work her saliva-dripping fingers lower and fuck, _oh fuck_ —

This has to be the last chance between them. Jessica can't keep count forever.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 22](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Heteroflexible** " and I can see it for Jessica. The funny part is people I've known who called themselves heteroflexible turned out to be super gay. Dats the joke. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 22 which is "in the dark" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
